


War Reparations

by Wonderfulworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy is a Simp, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hermione too tbh, Humor, Idiots in Love, Parenthood, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28058580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderfulworld/pseuds/Wonderfulworld
Summary: “That was almost civil.” She raised an eyebrow in response.“Don’t get too used to it.” They both grinned for a moment before returning their attention to their studies.A non-linear path through Draco and Hermione's relationship.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 226





	War Reparations

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters if folks want them x

“You’re not so bad, Granger.”

Hermione rolled her eyes, looking for a moment like she’d snatch the coffee back from him, before retreating to her seat across from him in the Head’s common room. 

“You’re much easier to deal with when you’re not caffeine deficient, Malfoy.”

He took a long sip of his drink as she spoke before licking his lips and smirking over his mug. 

“That was almost civil.” She raised an eyebrow in response.

“Don’t get too used to it.” They both grinned for a moment before returning their attention to their studies. 

~

“Don’t get used to this, Granger.” He placed a pile of textbooks, stolen by night from Malfoy Manor, beside her on their bed as she sneezed loudly. She wiped her nose before smiling weakly. “I’m not an owl ok? I won’t just be bringing you whatever you need from now on.” She rolled her eyes but nodded, looking through the books he brought as he slid into the bed beside her. 

“Actually, Malfoy-” She swallowed and looked at him a little nervously. “I need the biography of  Laverne de Montmorency, not Millicent Bagnold.” He sighed as he slid back out of the bed. 

~ 

“ I need to file the dragon documents and then the-” Hermione was muttering to herself, staring up at the ceiling as she listed off her tasks for the day under her breath. She was swiftly interrupted. 

“Hermione!” Draco’s voice was frustrated as he rested his forehead against her bare stomach, locks of his blond hair tickling against her bra. 

“What?” She looked down at him and he looked up to raise an eyebrow at her. “I was just thinking.” He sighed. 

“Well, stop thinking.” He traced a small circle against her hip with the tip of his finger. “I’m trying really hard to seduce you right now and I feel like you’re putting in minimum effort. Could I have at least 25% of your attention please?” She nodded and he licked a stripe just above the lace of her knickers. 

~

“Can I have everyone's attention, please?” Hermione was standing on the table in the leaky cauldron at Ron Weasley's birthday party. Draco looked up from the bar, standing next to Harry and raised an eyebrow as she made eye contact with him and pointed. All heads turned to him other than the slightly more sober Ginny who was gripping Hermione's legs to make sure she didn't fall. Hermione grinned and Draco couldn't help but smirk back.

“Draco Malfoy has a really nice dick and he’s very good with it.” The crowd all sucked in a breath at the same time as Draco’s eyes widened comedically and Harry snorted his drink out of his nose. “Thank you for your time.” She climbed back down from the table and sipped at her butterbeer, finally eye contact with him again as she did so. Once Harry cleared the beer foam from his nostrils he chuckled under his breath.

“Drunk ‘Mione; you gotta love her.” 

~ 

“I love you.” Hermione was sitting opposite him in  _ his _ flat, sitting in  _ his  _ chair and reading  _ his  _ book. She was angry for some reason, but it was the kind of anger where she refused to storm off, instead letting him stew in her presence. She didn’t look up as he spoke, instead turning the page and continuing her reading. 

“Granger!” He still spoke softly but there was a little urgency now. She didn’t look up but her toes kept moving in her tights, the only sign she was alive until she finally acknowledged him. 

“Hmm?” She didn’t look up, instead just staring at one spot on the page. 

“I love you.” He watched her intently and she blinked twice. She looked up at him suddenly, then back down at her book. Then she closed the book once more, placed it on his coffee table, stood up and left. He called after her, a grin on his face. 

“I love you!”

~

“I love you.” She was sitting next to him in the Ministry cafeteria, interrupting him as he chewed on his pasta. He eyed her warily, biting into another forkful of spaghetti as she looked at him eagerly. 

“I do.” She wasn’t touching her own food, just watching him and he felt distinctly uncomfortable, he swallowed as he searched for a reply. 

“Ok?”

“I love you.” She nodded, still keeping her eyes fixed on him. 

“I believe you.” He nodded back and then looked between her and his bowl of pasta. “Can I finish my lunch now?” She ignored him. 

“Now you have to say it back.” He huffed out a laugh and her face fell. 

_ “I've _ already said it. This is  _ you _ saying it back.” He raised an eyebrow at her and then returned his attention to wrapping spaghetti around his fork. She grumbled something into her sandwich that he didn't quite catch. 

“What was that Granger?” 

“I said you're pretty fucking annoying, Malfoy.” 

~

“You didn’t think I’d find that even the smallest bit annoying?” Hermione was lying on the sofa, her book abandoned and instead resting on her heavily pregnant belly. Draco looked up from his own book, sitting on an armchair across from her with his right foot resting on his left knee and a book dedicated to Advance Muggle Mathematics in one hand. He looked down at himself, dressed in a shirt and trousers with an old sweater vest over the top and he pushed his glasses back up his nose as he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. 

“No?” He closed the book around his finger, her sigh told him this might take a while. 

“You have no idea why I might possibly find  _ that- _ ” She gestured to him vaguely, “-frustrating?” She adjusted herself to sit up a little more, holding her belly as she did so. Draco’s automatic reaction told him to stand and help her but she had grown increasingly stubborn over the last few months and so he grit his teeth and stayed put. 

“I don't pretend to understand the inner workings of your mind, Granger.” She snorted out a laugh in response.

“Yes, you do!” She shook her head, smiling a little, “You do that constantly, it's like your only hobby.” He rolled his eyes, placed his book on the side beside him, put both feet on the floor and leant forward in his seat. He rested his head on his chin, his elbow on the arm rest as he studied her with a small smirk. 

“What do you find frustrating then?” She squinted at him.

“You're doing it on purpose!” Her face was getting slightly more pink tinged and he grinned, cocking his head as he looked at her.

“Doing what on purpose?!” He shook his head. “I don’t understand what you’re saying, Hermione!” 

“Just-” Her eyes darted over him and her face turned red and then she looked away and up at the ceiling before letting out a deep breath. “I want to have your babies.” Draco coughed loudly, fighting down the laughter threatening to take him.

“Well,” He held his hand over his mouth to cover his smile as he fought it down. She looked back at him, her face still pink. “Have I got some truly shocking news for you.” 

“Stop laughing.” His shoulders shook as he tried to contain himself, chuckling into his hand. “Not like that!” She thought for a moment. “Well, yes like that, but I-” She huffed and then picked up her book again. “It doesn’t matter.” 

“You can just say if you want a shag, Hermione.” She huffed again, eyes flicking to his as a smirk covered his face. “You know, like normal spouses do?” 

~

“This is not a normal skill to have.” Hermione called from the dressing room. She gasped with excitement and then there was a rustling of clothes before she opened the door. The dress was a little tight on her and Draco sat forward on the edge of the bed to study her. She twirled in it and he squinted, rubbing his jaw a little and humming to himself. She looked pleased, grinning in a self-satisfied manner until he clicked his fingers and nodded.

“Sixth year,” He cocked his head, “Slughorn's christmas party except it was a slightly lighter pink.” He settled back against the pillows as she stomped her foot and glared at him. 

“How could you possibly remember that?!” She crossed her arms under her already obvious  décolletage. “You couldn’t have been there for more than a minute!” 

“I was a  _ very _ horny teengaer, Granger.” He crossed his own arms as he studied her for a moment before she stormed back into the dressing room. 

~

“I'm not having horny teenagers in my house.” Draco said, nose was in the air as he was fixing Hermione with a stern look. She rolled her eyes. 

“Your son is 17 and your daughter is almost 15, they’re going to bring home-” He crossed his arms across his chest and she mirrored him. 

“No-” 

“Yes- they are. They’re allowed, I told them so.” 

“Scorpius doesn’t like girls-” She gasped and slapped him on the arm. 

“How could you say something like that? He was very specific when he came out-” Draco rolled his eyes.

“I understand what being bisexual is, Hermione, I was _going_ to say Scorpius doesn’t like girls _or_ boys well enough to bring them home because he doesnt really like _anybody.”_ He pushed his shoulders back, a proud look on his face. “He’s his father’s son.”

“Let’s hope he’s not entirely his father’s son. If you’re so worried about  _ unseemly _ things happening in your house.” 

“Did you-” He shook his head and uncrossed his arms. “Are you slut shaming me?!” 

“No! Of course not!” She shook her head. “But-” He sighed. “Do we need to talk about the amount of broom cupboards you were found in during hogwarts?” His jaw dropped open and his eyes widened as he looked down at her. 

“You are!” She rolled her eyes. “I’m 38 years old! You’re my wife! You’re not allowed to slut shame me!” 

“No, you’re not! You’re 45!” 

“That’s what you’re worried about right now?!” 

“This isn’t about you Draco!” She hissed at him and he mumbled in reply. 

“Feels a little like this is about me.”

“If you throw another tantrum I swear to God, Malfoy. I’ll make sure Viola’s first boyfriend is a motorcycle owning muggle with a knife tattoo and a nicotine addiction.” Draco swallowed his pride at the fire in her eyes. “Scorpius has brought his first girlfriend home to meet us because she’s important to him and he wants us to get to know her.” 

“That’s all well and good, Granger, but we’ve all met before because she’s a fucking Weasley!” He hissed back. They glared at each other for a moment before Hermione sighed and opened the door for them both to step out of the downstairs bathroom. The blond and ginger teenagers had disappeared, no longer sitting awkwardly side by side on the sofa. 

“Where the fuck are they?” There was a small giggle from the bedroom upstairs and Draco turned pale white. 

~

“Where are they?” Harry stood on the tips of his toes, hands resting on Ginny’s shoulders as he squinted around the room. “They’re going to miss it. It’s almost midnight.” Draco and Hermione were nowhere to be seen in their own living room as everyone else started to count down the new year, clinking glasses of champagne and pulling their loved ones close. 

“Seven!” Ron Weasley pulled a surprised Padma Patil close to him. 

“Six!” Luna Lovegood grinned up at Pansy Parkinson who stopped sneering immediately. 

“Five!” Draco Malfoy pulled Hermione Granger out of the cupboard under the stairs, running a hand through his hair and still breathing heavily as she followed behind him. 

“Four!” She was already on him again, one leg hiked around his hip as his hands crept back up her skirt. 

~ 

“Three two one- push, Hermione!” The nurse called from between Hermione’s legs as the brunette screwed up her face and let out a cry. 

“You’re doing so well, love.” Draco patted her arm beside her and Hermione grabbed his hand tightly, nails bruising his skin as she grit her teeth. 

“I hate you. You know that?” He nodded silently, pale in the face, and then the nurse nodded at Hermione again. 

~ 

“God, I hate you.” His hands clenched into fists as he glared down at her. He struggled against the headboard for a second, the ties around his wrists too well-knotted for him to pull free. Hermione returned his glare with a pretty smile as she tucked her curls over one shoulder, gripping the base of his cock with the other hand before flattening her tongue against it and following the path of a vein to the top. She sucked the head into her mouth and he struggled against the ties again, trying to reach his hands to her hair. 

“Oh! Fuck you Granger, you bitch.” 

~

“Granger, you fucking bitch.” Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes as he glared across the table at her. He was holding a sleeping toddler against his chest, patting its back as the love of his life stole the chocolate from his advent calendar right in front of his eyes. A small boy stopped lapping around the kitchen table and stood beside his father, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

“Bitch.” Scorpius repeated and Draco fought down a smile to look at his son disapprovingly. 

“Language, Draco.” He returned his attention to his wife, his advent chocolate still in her fingers. 

“I have done nothing but love you-“ He started and she placed his chocolate in her mouth and chewed slowly. The small blond child ran past her and she grabbed him, wrestling his head into her hands to wipe chocolate from his face with her thumb before letting him run off again.

“Why-“ she looked at him pointedly, “I’m trying-“ he stopped again, “We have children together. What possessed you to do such a thing?” She thought for a moment as she chewed his chocolate. 

“War reparations.” The toddler on his lap giggled, nothing but traitors in this house. 

“Stop being mean to me and calling it reparations you already have access to my Gringotts vault.” 

“I do?” 

~

“I do?” Hermione looked like a deer in headlights. 

“Was that a question, Miss Granger?” Draco's eyes went wild and he felt the entire church suck in a breath. 

“Hmm? Sorry. I was distracted.” She tore her eyes away from Draco, where they had been stuck on a particular tendon in his neck that was jumping a little more than normal. “What was the question?” The priest sighed. 

“Do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to have and to hold-“ 

~

“Can you just hold him for a second, please?” Hermione was holding a small dark haired baby and standing in between Draco’s legs. 

“I can’t- Granger, I don't know how to hold a child!” 

“You're a grown man, what do you mean you can’t? Harry will be fine with it. I just need to pop to the loo.” 

“I don’t-“ He held his hands up in surrender. 

“Just take the child-“ She fixed him with a stern look. 

“I- I am- I’m taking the child. Fine!” Draco held the baby’s head, his forearm stretching the length of his body and the baby giggled up at him. Hermione watched the two for a second before leaving. 

“Always remember. Cunning over bravery ok?” He nodded at the baby who gurgled back. “Can you say Slytherin?” The baby smiled at him and babbled nonsense in return. 

“Sli- ther- in” 

“Ba-bla-boo” 

“Exactly!” He studied tiny Potter for a moment before looking around him, checking for a peeking Hermione before looking back at the baby. 

“Don’t tell anyone but you’re pretty cute.” 

~ 

“You’re so cute.” Granger stopped painting the living room wall and turned to look up at him. 

“What.” She glared at him, paintbrush in hand and he removed his attention from a crawling Scorpius for a second. 

“You’re seriously adorable.” She crossed her arms and looked up at him with murder in her eyes. 

“Explain yourself, Malfoy.” He grinned down at her. 

“You’ve-“ He poked her cheek “-got-“ a poke to her forehead “-paint-“ another poke to her other cheek “-all over you.” He gestured to her face before tapping her nose. 

“Boop.” She fought back a smile as she slapped his hand away. 

“Get it off.” 

“No.” 

“Malfoy, I left my wand upstairs, just charm it off.” He held his wand just out of her reach. 

“Say please.” Her mouth dropped open as she looked at him. 

“I'm not-“ She stomped her foot and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Just- just say it.” Draco shrugged. “Say pretty please Malfoy, help-“ He rushed away from her to grab Scorpius as the small child pressed both tiny hands against the wet paint. 

~

“Please- pretty please, please, please, please!” Hermione gripped at Draco’s shoulders as he slid the head of his cock against her slick entrance, holding her hips down before she could push him in herself. “Please, Draco-“ She panted “Draco, please I need it-“ 

“You  _ need _ it?” Draco smirked down at her and she huffed. 

“Draco, please- please I’ll do anything-'' She looked at him with bright eyes, her face red and her hair spread around her even as he looked so perfectly put together above her. “I swear- I’ll- I’ll let you eat chocolate for breakfast, I’ll finally buy you that goldfish - I'll have tea with your parents- I’ll-“ She whined and then moaned as he slammed into the hilt and she dragged her nails down his back. 

“God!” She arched her back, eyes squeezed shut and tightened around him as she adjusted to the size. 

“What do you say?” She opened her eyes and looked confused for a second before he smiled at her mischievously. 

“I’m not going to-“ she shifted “You’re such an egotistical-“ 

“Ooh, only five syllables. Your dirty talk’s really improving.” He cooed and she grunted. 

“-prat.” He started pulling out again and she dug her nails into his back. “Wait- wait-“ She gasped as he pulled further out. 

“Say it then, Hermione.” She glared at him as he smiled wide, eyebrows raised. 

“I-“ She rolled her eyes and sighed. “Thank you.” 

“It doesn’t really feel like you mean it.” Draco huffed out a laugh before pulling all the way out, even as her nails scraped down his back, and kneeling once again to press his tongue against her. 

“You fucking prick.” Her thighs clamped around his face. “Don’t stop.” 

~ 

“Is she ever going to stop?” Hermione groaned into her pillow, covering her ears as the screams filled her ears. The baby paused for a moment and Hermione chanced a look at Draco, who was rubbing a hand down his face and seemed close to tears. 

“I'm so obsessed with you, Granger.” Draco tucked a curl behind her ear. “I think you’re the most incredible witch of all time, I love you so much you're so talented and so beautiful and there’s that extraordinary trick with your tongue-“ Hermione turned her head on her pillow to face him. 

“I'm not getting the baby, Draco.” He winced as her words were punctuated by another cry from the baby across the hall. 

“What baby? I wasn’t even going to suggest it.” Hermione picked her head off the pillow to glare at him. 

“ _ Your  _ baby. Go and get your daughter.” Draco sighed and leaned on his elbow to look down at her. 

“Why is she  _ my  _ daughter when she's crying at night?” 

“Because she's  _ mine  _ when she does accidental magic and  _ you’re _ the unemployed laze-around who doesn't have work in the morning.” He huffed. 

“I resent that. Domestic husband is a full time job. I registered it on my taxes.” Hermione fought a smile as she looked at him and he grinned at her. She turned over to face the other side of the room and let out a sound halfway between a laugh and a groan. 

“You're funny, go tell your daughter that joke before she wakes up her brother.” Draco started sitting up in bed, when the crying stopped once again. Both parents froze. 

“I think she’s fine.” Draco whispered to Hermione. As soon as the words left his mouth the baby started crying again. 

~ 

“He’ll be fine.” Draco whispered to Hermione, both staring down at the tiny baby laying in the newly built cot. Hermione nodded, wrapping her arms around her waist and not pulling her eyes away from the sleeping child. 

“He's fine.” Draco whispered again, stepping softly to stand behind Hermione and wraps arms around her waist. She nodded once again, breath freezing in her throat as their baby shifted his arm the smallest amount. She turned to look at him and for a second their eyes met before they both looked back at the cot. 

“We should go to bed.” Hermione whispered, her hands coming up to meet his on her waist. “I haven't slept in 36 hours.” Draco hummed softly, lifting his wrist up to check his watch. 

“49. Actually.” 

“Really? Wow.” They chuckled a little, grinning at each other, mirrored bags under their eyes and smiles on their faces. 

The baby opened his mouth a little and they both tensed, then he clapped his lips together and made small humming noises and they both breathed out.

“I'm just-” Draco licked his lips, “I think I’m just gonna stay here. I don't wanna leave him alone on his first night.” Hermione nodded. “You should go sleep though. We can’t both be the helicopter parent.” 

“It’s cute that you think you’d qualify for that position.” Draco’s jaw dropped open and he held his hand to his ear. 

“I’m sorry? Who did the Wizengamot rule as guilty to the most crimes?” Hermione slapped his hand from his ear and glared at him.

“I was pardoned on all accounts!” She hissed. 

“Because they were for the war efforts. I get it, Jesus.” He was smiling at her even as he rolled his eyes. Her fingers made their way down to the scar on his left forearm and trailed across it as she turned back to the cot.

“I’ll stay too.” Concern flashed across Draco’s features and she turned just in time to catch it. “Just for a little while.”

~

“Stay just a little longer, Granger.” Draco’s fingers circled her wrist as she started to climb over him and out of the bed. The look she fixed on him was a strange mix of endearment and mild annoyance. 

“Malfoy.” She pulled her wrist from his grasp. “I have to go to work.” She finally made it off the bed, walking to her cupboards before he followed her and wrapped an arm around her bare waist. 

“Stay, Granger.” 

“I have to go to  _ work. _ ” She elbowed him in the stomach and he sat back down heavily on the bed. “You know? Where the normal people make money?” He rolled his eyes as she fastened her bra and slipped on the straps before turning back to face him. “Don’t look at me like that.”

He quirked a single eyebrow and she stepped close enough for him to grab her wrist again and pull her to stand between his legs. He trailed his fingers up the back of her bare legs and a shiver went through her. She leant down until her lips hovered millimeters over his and his breath caught in his throat. 

“I’m going to be late.” She went to pull back but his fingers slid up the back of her legs to dig his fingers into the curve of her bum.

“Then be late.” He grinned against her lips, still not leaning fully up to kiss her. 

“I can’t be late.” She wound one hand around his shoulder and into his hair. 

“Then don’t go at all.” His eyes almost sparkled, she rolled hers in response. 

“Then they won’t pay me.” A smile tugged at her lips. 

“Then I’ll pay you.” Hermione pulled her head away from his. 

“I’m not-” She was practically fuming. “Malfoy! I’m not a hooker.” She grabbed his hands from her back side and pressed them against his chest even as he tried to intertwine their fingers. 

“More's the pity.” She lifted her hand but he grabbed it before she could hit him, seeker reflexes still intact.

“Now  _ you  _ need to go.” She stepped back to pull a shirt from her dresser and started buttoning it up, pushing her hair from her face every so often. 

“That wasn’t the right thing to say.” Draco said slowly and she looked up at him, sighed and then bent to step into her skirt and pull it up to her waist. 

“It definitely wasn’t.” She zipped it up with a little too much aggression. 

“Let’s start again.” Draco swung his legs around to sit back against the headboard. “Granger, come back to bed.” She tucked her shirt in her skirt and then studied him seriously for a moment. Then she flipped him off. “Are you kidding me?” 

~

“Are you fucking kidding?” Hermione huffed. Draco’s eyes fluttered back open and he made a small whine in the back of his throat, lifting his face from her neck to look at her. Hermione was below him, cheeks red and pupils blown, looking both furious and extremely turned on. “I was gone for less than three weeks.” He pulled his softening dick from her and lay on the bed beside her, he turned his head to look at her. 

“I’m assuming you didn’t-” She turned to look at him. 

“In the last two minutes? No. Very much not.” He panted slightly before nodding seriously, grimacing and leaning up on his arm to look down at her. She squeezed her eyes shut for a second and then looked at him again, blushing all the way down to her collar bones. “Sorry. I missed you too. I’m just- frustrated.” He nodded again before running his finger up her arm, across her collarbone and tweaking a nipple on the way down. He pressed a hot kiss to her neck, a peck on her cheek and then pulled back before she could attach their lips. 

“Let me help.” 

~

“I can help, Granger.” Draco sat beside her on the sofa in her new Ministry office awkwardly as she calmed down her sobs into her hands, already holding out a handkerchief for her ready.

“No- you can’t.” She shook her head, pressing the heel of her hands into her eyes. He stretched a hand out to pat her shoulder gingerly. 

“Whatever it is, we can figure it out. Just tell me.” Hermione hiccuped a little, wiped her eyes and then plastered on a smile as she turned to look at him. 

“It’s nothing.” She shook her head. “It’s just this-” She sucked in a breath and let it out a little shakily. “It’s nothing.” She patted his knee, hand resting a little too long and she pulled it back quickly. 

“Is it your new boss? Is he being a dick?” She shook her head. 

“No.” She waved her hand as if to throw away the unwanted emotions. “He’s nice.” 

“What is it then?”

“It’s just- it’s just this stupid crush.” She smiled as she took the handkerchief from him and blew her nose. 

“On your boss?” He tried to hide the disgust in his voice but failed and she laughed. 

“No! Ew.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Who then? Don’t tell me if it’s Ron, I don’t want to hear about it.”

“I’m not going to tell you anyway.” 

“Why not? We’re friends now, aren’t we? Friends tell each other things.” She rested her chin on her hand and grinned at him. 

“You boring me with the details of your hookups-” He spluttered a little. “-whilst I pretend to be interested isn’t quite the same as this.” He glared at her for a moment before reclining in his seat. 

“It’s someone super embarrassing, isn’t it?” He smirked. “Honestly, Granger, what could be worse than being the only friend of an Ex-Death Eater with no job, zero romantic prospects and, if we’re being entirely honest, some significant Daddy issues?” 

“Dating him.” He laughed for a moment, then froze and turned to look at her, squinting slightly. She looked away, right eye twitching a little as she stared up at the ceiling and her cheeks turned red. 

“Shit.” Draco ran a hand through his hair as he kept his eyes on her. “Really?” Her eyes darted over to him for a second before refocusing on her ceiling. 

“It doesn’t have to be a thing, Malfoy. It’s really not a big deal.” She finally worked up the Gryffindor inside her enough to look at him face on. “We don’t need to talk about it.”

“No- I- I want to talk about it. Is that really what you want?” She looked at a spot on the wall beside his head and swallowed before nodding. “With me?” She nodded again before she blushed deeply and her eyes started filling with tears again.

“It’s just- I’m just being stupid, Malfoy. You don’t need to-”

“I want to.” She pushed her hair back from her face and sighed. 

“Really?” He grinned and shrugged. 

“Why not?” She rolled her eyes at him but a smile crept up on her. “You’re not so bad, Granger.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoroughly encouraging anyone to take any of these weird little drabbles and use them for an actual fic.   
> Let me know what you thought Xx


End file.
